


Días de Navidad

by NaghiTan



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [7]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fandom Insano, Gen, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podía evadir ese mal humor. Reto para la comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Días de Navidad

Los personajes de **Gorillaz** no me pertenecen, todo es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

_"El primer día de Navidad mi amada me regaló..."_

 

"¡Apaga esa maldita radio!" El grito de Murdoc fue brutal, tan salvaje a como siempre lo era y 2D solo suspiró lleno de cansancio.

 

Todos los años era lo mismo, no podía poner nada con referente a la Navidad -canciones, y ese tipo de cosas, aunque el alcohol y las mujerzuelas sí que eran muy bien recibidas-, porque Murdoc comenzaba a despotricar y a gruñir todo el jodido día.

 

No es que estuviera en contra de la Navidad, no, es que se la pasaba todas las noches hasta altas horas y regresaba más borracho que una cuba.

 

Nuddle salió de su cuarto y solo se rió.

 

"Vamos"

 

Lo bueno es que Russel y Nuddle no se veían afectados.


End file.
